1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle power transmission device including: a transfer provided with an input rotational member, a first output rotational member, a second output rotational member, a high-low switching mechanism, and a clutch; and a control device for controlling an operation of the transfer.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been well known a transfer including: a high-low switching mechanism for changing a speed of a rotation of an input rotational member and transmitting it to a first output rotational member; and a single-disc or a multi-disc clutch for adjusting a transmission torque to be transmitted from the first output rotational member to a second output rotational member. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0251345 describes a transfer including a high-low switching mechanism and a multi-disc clutch for adjusting a torque to be transmitted to a sub-driving wheel side. In the transfer described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0251345, a switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism and a torque adjustment of the clutch are performed by one motor. On that account, in the transfer described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0251345, a conversion mechanism for converting a rotation of the motor into a linear motion employs a drum cam system for the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism, and a ball-cam+lever system for the torque adjustment of the clutch. Further, in the transfer described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0251345, the rotation of the motor is decelerated and transmitted to an actuator shaft, and based on a signal value of a rotation angle sensor on the actuator shaft, respective controls on the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism and the torque adjustment of the clutch are executed.